edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DrEdd
DrEdd 'is a season 1 episode of Me and The Eds: 2085. The episode was made to promote the release of the movie, Dredd 3D. Plot The episode opens with Edd hanging up a lanyard as, once again, no one is interested in joining the Safety Club. Eddy says he needs to just give it a rest. Ed thinks that the only one upholding the law in the school is Prime because he's a superhero. Prime then disagrees, stating he does it to defend the people he cares for most. Edd takes Ed's word "superhero" severe. He goes to Ed's house and searches through his collection of comic books for a superhero whos main job was to uphold the law and protect the innocent. He found two that caught his interest, CyberCop and Officer Redd. He toke these two home and studied them. Using some of his life savings toward the neuron microscope, and his talent at building suits of armor and weapons. He transformed himself from Eddward Marion Double Dee into Officer DrEdd, the ultimate in law enforcement. At school the next day, Kevin pulls up and leans his bike up alongside the staircase, choosing not to put it in the rack next to Jonny's scooter. Just then, DrEdd tells him to put his bike in its proper place or he will be arrested. He refuses and starts to walk away. DrEdd arms himself telling him he is under arrest. He also has the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney, and anything he says will be used against him. He fires a bullet, which isn't a bullet at all, it's handcuffs. He drags him to the detention hall and makes the front page of the Peach Creek Tattler. Eddy sees it and tells Prime that DrEdd is stealing his job. As he leaves after doing some community service, Prime spots DrEdd arresting Eddy for trying to sneak out of detention. Prime lends him a hand and offers to help in future law enforcement. Edd, not wanting to give away his identidy, remains silent. From behind, Kevin walks up in what looks like ED 209. He pushes a button on it's leg and it converts and attaches its weapons to his bike. He gets on and starts to chase the two. Prime transforms into a motorcycle and tells DrEdd to hop on. He chases them clear downtown and starts shooting at them. DrEdd returns in the crossfire, but is shot off the bike and unmasked, revealing his true identidy. Prime helps him up and the two assault Kevin's vehicle and have him arrested, by real cops. As they haul him away, Edd starts stripping off his armor and decides to give up on law enforcement. Prime says he shouldn't because he can't do all the work by himself. He needs some support, and someone to share the credit with. The episode ends with Edd looking at the DrEdd helmet and putting it on and stating "I am Officer Edd. I am the law". Quotes *'Eddy: I don't know about you, but if anyone is doing any law upholding, it's Prime. *'Ed': Yeah Double Dee. He's practically a superhero. *'Prime': I wouldn't go that far Ed. I do have powers and save people, but that doesn't make me a superhero. *'Eddy': Uh huh. That's what they always say. *'Edd': (looking at the helmet) No longer am I Eddward. (dons it) I am Officer DrEdd. I am the law!!!!! *'Kevin': Forget the rack with Jonny's Dork scooter. I'll put her here. *'DrEdd': Park your bike or be parked in jail. *'Kevin': Buzz off dorky. *'DrEdd': (pulls out a gun) Your move creep. *'Kevin': Holy sh*t! Who are you? *'DrEdd': That doesn't matter. You are under arrest for illegal bike parking. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, and anything you say WILL be used against you. Trivia *Despite being dressed like Judge Dredd, alot of DrEdd's quotes are that of RoboCop's. *A promo figure of DrEdd was given out to the cast of Dredd 3D at the premiere. *This is the first time where Kevin does not become MegaKev. Category:Fan-Fiction